Oracle
Oracle (オラクル) is Tempus greatest student of them all. She is the master of all seer and oracle, that her power is far beyond of all mortal across the enitre universe. Oracle predict what happen in the coming future and saw the forever seen, yet her powerful is unnatural to contain the power of future and all other time as well. Oracle use her time chronicle and under train by Lord Tempus of the Infinite Omni-God. She know that Tempus have no childern, yet she decide to act like a Harmony God, but Kistune agree that Oracle is now student of becoming a harmony God and predict what happen in the future. Her power is far stronger than God of Destruction and Angel. Yet all God of Destruction fear upon her that her power is highly beyond to all matter. Oracle is the master of all past, present and future. Oracle is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Apprenace and Personality: Oracle was born with a rare gift to see what happen in the future, yet many people her a witch when the God of Time step foward and change history of time and take Oracle to be his apprentice of Time. She have light blonde/white hair with cyan blue and white, her dress is mix custom between Greece and Angel robe. She was train under Tempus order to make sure that the past, present and future is stay secure. She is very wise and use her hikaru words in the riddle of time when Tempus train her. She know that Tempus have no childern of his own. Yet his student is the only opinion form what he suggest to have an apprentice not having his own childern. According to Beerus that his power were no match on Oracle, that she will win against all God of Destruction by tapping into the past and erase it so that all Destruction God shall never be chosen, that why all God of Destruction afraid of all, but not Loki, that he is a God and afraid he wasn't afraid of her including Shiva as well. According to her, she met Kistune and ask her to becoming an apprentice for becoming a Harmony God, yet she agree for a Harmony God of Time. Yet she was stun and heartbroken to learn the death of Kistune that she didn't foreseen the death of her. All Omni were shock and angry at the same time that they want to know including Tempus as well. Knowing her death is making thier all life angry and upset as well. She foreseen the Great War was known as The Chaos War was led by Lucifer himself along with Angels and God of Destruction as well. And witness the death of two Omni, Neo and Gligamesh and yet Da'at and Olorun defeat that tratior Angels and watch him in trial and send him in exile for his crime. She know and watch to see what happen. She watch that Prime and Da'at are reincarnation into Vegeta and Goku and also Michael is reincarnation into Goten as well. She know and decide to keep it as a secret including Tempus as well. Knowing that Oracle is the master of all seers. Powers and Abilities As a Goddess of Time, Oracle is one of the most powerful beings in the 13 multiverses. She has power that is nearly comparable to that of Jiren who is one of the two most powerful mortals in the 1st Multiverse. Oracle is able to stop the flow of time in the Seventh Universe in an instant, something that not even Chronoa who is the Supreme Kai of Time could do. Her power level is about 125,700,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a Goddess of Time, Oracle has a tremendous amounts of physical strength to the point that she is virtually superior to that of a God of Destruction and an Angel. Oracle is able to easily defeat Beerus who is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe. Superhuman Speed: Oracle possesses a great amount of speed, as she moves so fast that it surpasses the speed of light. She is able to appear behind Beerus in an instant without him noticing. Superhuman Durability: '''Oracle can endure large amounts of damage as she was able to tank Beerus's Sphere of Destruction and was unharmed by it. '''Time Manipulation: As a Goddess of Time, Oracle can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. Precognition: As a Goddess of Time, Oracle have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. Reality Warping: As a Goddess of Time, Oracle can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it. Nigh-Omnipotence: As a Goddess of Time, Oracle wields almost supreme power, but she has some form of limitation/weakness that limits her power and prevents her from gaining true omnipotence. Nigh-Omnipresence: '''As a Goddess of Time, Oracle is present almost everywhere at the same time, usually being limited by/within a certain domain, such as time, space, or nothingness. '''Nigh-Omniscience: As a Goddess of Time, Oracle knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The Ability to fly with the use of Ki. * Dimensional Space - Oracle can open portals to all types of the Seventh Universe such as the past, present and future timelines. * Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Oracle can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Physical-Based Techniques * Vital Point Attack - Oracle's primary method of attack. She attacks using the Phoenix Eye Fist method of punching in order to focus all of the energy from her blows into one point, thus increasing their effectiveness. Oracle aims only for her opponent's vital spots, allowing her to take down her opponents without much effort, even if they are stronger than she is. * Mastery of Self-Movement - A highly advanced mental state and technique, Oracle learned this technique while training under the Grand Priest. Using Ultra instinct, Oracle's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing her with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives her access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing her to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Oracle's is powerful enough to destroy a planet. * Time-Skip - Oracle's signature technique where she can manipulate time and skip it for a tenth of a second. In that time, Oracle moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. ** Deadly Intent - A stance Starr takes where she puts her hands in her pockets to conceal her movements before using Time-Skip to strike her opponent. ** Time-Skip/Molotov - Oracle's ultimate attack. She uses Time-Skip and then quickly assaults her opponent with a full on barrage of punches. ** Time Freeze - Oracle continued to improve her performance. She was able to refine her Time-Skip to rather than jump ahead momentarily in time, completely freeze the progression of time around her, enabling her to dodge virtually any attack. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Oracle. Oracle raises her finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. Transformations Ultra Instinct Oracle achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. Oracle's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power level in this form is about 628,500,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Oracle achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Oracle became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Oracle gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Her power level in this form is about 3,142,500,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Oracle and Tempus - Oracle shares a very close relationship with Tempus. Oracle cares about Tempus very much and makes it her duty to protect the flow of time from evil-doers. Oracle shows a great amount of affection and admiration towards him and is extremely loyal towards him. Quote: "You may think that I am the Daughter of Tempus, but you are all wrong. I am Tempus' greatest student the master of all seers and oracle. And my power is beyond of all Destruction and other life's as well." (To Loki) "You always the mischief Loki. Yet I know what you will become." (To Horus) "I know that Kitsune death is one of the shock event. Please Lord Horus, make sure that her line is stay secure." (To Whis) "You may teach Beerus. But you post and loyal is little waste since I saw it. I can outrank destruction God to wipe thier own line. But your power and your brothers and sisters are no match the power of seers of time." (Mention on Tempus) "Tempus is one of the Infinite Omni-God King. His power is to make sure that all time are in the correct position and correct timeline. Yet he have no childern, yet I am his greatest student of them all. His power is too make sure that all time is remain top secure that why he don't want any childern of his own. Yet I am Tempus' greatest discipline of all Time." Category:Acrosians Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits Category:Gods